


A Paper Project Based in Finding Home Away From Home, And Other Foreign Affairs of Loneliness

by kj_graham



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_graham/pseuds/kj_graham





	A Paper Project Based in Finding Home Away From Home, And Other Foreign Affairs of Loneliness

Reach into what you are. Pull from the very bottom. Tug at your roots like weeding a garden. Pull your roots up and out. Look at what comes furled in your fist.

Stare the roots down; you don’t recognize them. They’re unfamiliar to you, though they’re familiar to many other people.

You stare and stare and still you can’t recognize them. You have to turn away.

Bury them again. Try your hardest to plant them back into the soil of your very core.

You have to turn away. Turn to distractions. Turn to things that make it easier to be lonely. Turn to videos of other people doing other things to avoid being lonely. Turn to art. Turn to folding paper to your will.

Don’t turn to what hurts you, don’t turn to the fact that you’re alone and in unfamiliar territory. Let the art, let your escape swallow you up.

It likes your roots. It likes what you pulled up and then reburied. It likes what you overcame. Later, when you are back in the land you remember and the paper projects have soothed the ache, pull your roots up again.

They’re still unfamiliar, but it’s easier to face, this time, because you’ve conquered them. You’ve found the things that make you yourself.

You’ve found refuge.


End file.
